Mi Amigo Escorpio
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Ser su amigo siempre fue maravilloso. No solo por que te ayudaba a entenderte, a encontrar tus errores, a aprender de tus virtudes, si no por que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ti. Milo era esa clase de personas que nunca paran de hablar. No le importaban las creencias de los demás. Lo único que sabía era que si eras su amigo, eras todo.
**Mi Amigo Escorpio:**

Ser su amigo siempre fue maravilloso. No solo por que te ayudaba a entenderte, a encontrar tus errores, a aprender de tus virtudes, si no por que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ti. Milo era esa clase de personas que nunca paran de hablar. Siempre tenían algo para decir, por más tonto que sea. No dejaba que las conversaciones se estanquen, no temía a hacer el ridículo. No le importaban las creencias de los demás. Lo único que sabía era que si eras su amigo, eras todo.

Los que tuvieron la fortuna de conocerlo, supieron de primera fuente lo que es ser amigo de un Escorpio. Lo incondicional, loco y admirable que era. Casi nunca se paraba a pensar en si mismo. Nunca en satisfacerse, siempre en el bien común, en lo que ayudara a otros.

Lo sabía Kanon, cuando redimió sus pecados en la Guerra Santa. Cuando lo ayudó a saldar esa deuda con su parte nefasta. Con cada punto de las agujas escarlatas, purificaba un pecado y un pensamiento oscuro. Antes de Antares, Milo ya sabía que iba a salvarlo. Siempre lo supo. Solo le dio la oportunidad de pagar por eso que quería olvidar. Le dio la oportunidad de expiarse, de mostrarse frente a su Diosa como lo que siempre fue y nunca debió dejar de ser: Un verdadero Santo.

Lo sabía también Mu, cuando ambos quedaron vivos después de la guerra civil en el Santuario. Se dio cuenta de su calidad de amigo al verlo guiar a Hyoga, al verlo levantar la cabeza aún cuando la muerte de su mejor amigo lo había enterrado en el suelo. Lo vio pelear a muerte en Hades contra lo que creía que estaba mal, a costa de quien llamó su hermano, y aún así, perdonando los pecados de este. Mu sabía como era Milo. Habían tenido largas charlas durante el tiempo en que quedaron como unos de los pocos Santos Dorados. Charlas en donde se revelaba el profundo dolor de cada uno, las heridas que nunca sanaron y que no iban a curarse jamás, y las penas que no se permitían expresar. Por eso lloró por él cuando murió en Asgard, destruyendo la barrera de Ygdrassil. Milo estaba comprometidísimo con su causa como Santo, con su lealtad a cuestas, con su compromiso para con sus compañeros.

Lo sabía Aioria, cuando le pidió disculpas por haberlo tratado tan mal en su juventud y haberlo considerado un traidor como pensaba que era Aioros. Ese acto de humildad lo ayudó a conocer más a Milo de Escorpio. No era un hombre que temiera pedir disculpas. Más temía equivocarse. No le molestaba tener que pedir perdón, si no más bien, haber actuado mal para llegar al momento en el que tuviera que disculparse. Aioria lo había odiado toda su infancia por su relación tan traumática con el escorpión, pero cuando fueron más grandes, Milo subió hasta su templo y le pidió perdón. Y en ese momento entendió por que Camus era su amigo. Milo no actuaba por maldad. Era un ciego de sus creencias, un terco de sus convicciones. No se ponía a pensar en lo que hacía, para él sentirlo bastaba. No se paraba a considerar si lo que él creía era o no lo correcto. Admiraba eso de Milo, el hecho de que vaya con todo a eso que creía. Que esté tan seguro de sus pensamientos. Por eso también lo perdonó. Sabía que no lo habría molestado de saber la verdad de Aioros, simplemente actuaba como creía que estaba bien.

También sabía esto Shaka. Milo lo defendió cuando Saga, Camus y Shura lo asesinaron en la Guerra Santa. Sabía que eso estaba mal y no le importó nada más. Fue y peleó. Peleó contra sus compañeros de armas, contra esos que lo acompañaron desde la niñez, desde que tenía memoria. Él no se paró a reflexionar nada, sintió en su corazón ardiente que tenía que actuar y eso hizo. Se enfrentó contra viento y marea con la cabeza revuelta en pensamientos y sentimientos. Quizá Shaka y él no fueron cercanos en el pasado, pero Milo quiso vengar su muerte, hacer justicia, defenderlo. Y eso era en lo que se resumía su personalidad. Odiaba las injusticias. No soportó el hecho de ver morir a un compañero tan… injustamente, de forma tan sádica. Sus convicciones le impidieron frenar su impulso de destruirlo todo. A Milo no le importó la poca cercanía que tenía con Shaka, simplemente lloró por él.

Todos ellos sabían como era Milo, como había sido con ellos, tanto como amigo como enemigo. Todos sus compañeros sabían como era, pero había una persona que lo conocía más allá de lo que él mismo podía concebir, y ese era Camus.

Su mejor amigo, su hermano, su compañero, ¿Cuántos adjetivos podría usar para describirlo? Camus sabía que tan buen amigo era Milo, que tan buena persona y que tan buen Santo. Lo sabía todo de él por que habían crecido juntos, por que mostró compasión frente a su alumno, por que supo que lo guiaría cuando él muriera, por que a pesar de odiarlo al verlo traidor, no pudo matarlo. Camus era quizá, el único que podría decir, cuan bueno era en realidad Milo. Por que si, pecaba de imprevisible, de impulsivo y de necio, pero todo eso lo hacía por que creía ciegamente en si mismo y en sus convicciones.

 _Si yo no creo en mi, ¿Quién lo hará?_

Milo sabía que la confianza en si mismo era lo esencial para no arrepentirse de sus actos. Y cuando se arrepintiera, saber pedir perdón también implicaba que tuviera plena confianza en su persona. Actuar con seguridad y saber disculparse eran características de una persona segura y noble. Camus sabía esto a la perfección, pues nunca conoció a persona más **pasional y entregada** que Milo.

Confiaba en él con todo su ser, siempre lo hizo, por que Milo no abandonaría a sus amigos, por más traidor que piense que son, por más frustraciones y tristezas que los separen. Camus supo eso en cuanto lo vio llorar a sus pies, después de casi ahorcarlo. Milo nunca podría hacerle eso a alguien que amó como su hermano. Era leal a su amistad con Camus. Aunque lo traicionaran, él nunca lo haría con los demás.

Ser amigo de Milo era la mayor bendición del planeta. Ser amigo de un Escorpio era para siempre. Milo solo tenía a Camus como un amigo verdadero y para siempre y eso le bastaba. Sabía que aunque pasaran las mil y unas, en algún momento se iban a encontrar de nuevo y serían amigos. Y Camus estaba eternamente agradecido por eso.

 _Gracias Athena, por darme todo lo que necesito. La armadura de Acuario y un hermano como Milo._

* * *

Todos tenemos un amigo escorpio, esos que son tan pasionales que nos vuelan la cabeza y nos arrastran a hacer cosas locas, como hablar por teléfono seis horas hasta las tres y media de la mañana, ja.

Este fic lo había escrito para una amiga, pensando en ella, o en lo que descubrí de ella en este tiempito, y lo que la relaciona con Milo. Me quedó cortito porque es todo lo que quería decir, pero como tengo en mente hace un par de cosas más seguro voy a dedicarte algunas boludeces más jaja. Esto fue inspirado por Daena Fuesgoscuro y lo escribí para ella, por que no se, me hago amiga al toque, y soy muy confianzuda y ella también y hacemos buenas migas hablando horas de historias locas de Saint Seiya. Amo decir cosas cursis y siempre hago discursos cuando quiero decirle algo a un amigo, así que este fic hace honor a eso, solo que para una amiga tan freak, el discurso tenía que estar a la altura! jajaja

Gracias por mostrarme un poco como sos, como es tu vida y dejarme hacer lo mismo. Las amistades son así, de confianza e historias, y me enorgullece haberte conocido de esta forma loca. AMIBAS POR SIEMPRE, MILO BEBÉ!

Y si no la conocen, por Dios, vayan a leer sus fics...


End file.
